Destiny Heart
by kaisqueen
Summary: Yay sequal to my big fat arranged marrige. i refuse to write a summery. you have to read to find out. guess what i decided to write a summery. Kitn......Tyson........Baby.....Kai......rectangle.......Jake.........Pentagon........wow.......read.....NOW!
1. Chapter 1

HEY ITS KQ AGAIN. And guess what. IM HERE WITH THE SEQUAL TO MY BIG FAT ARRANGED MARRIGE!

Kq: kais if you will.

Kai: way the hell should I?

Kq: cause you had a long ass vacation.

Kai: the evil emo girl doesn't own anything besides her ocs.

KQ: IM NOT EMO!

* * *

The two boys were sitting impatiently outside of the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come out. Kai stood up and began to walk around the room. Tyson looked at Kai. "I-" Tyson was cut off. "Don't talk to me right now Tyson." The Doctor walked out and shut the door behind him. The two boys gave him their undivided attention. "How is she?" Kai asked in suspense. The Doctor looked at him worriedly. "She is-" The doctor was interrupted by a bunch of crazed looking teenagers. " Is she okay?" The doctor glared at them. I was just about to state that." Crystal glared right back at the doctor. "Then hurry the hell up and tell us." The no-name doctor stated. " She is going to be okay. She just had a minor panic attack. It can be brought on by panic or stress. But.-" Kai quickly jumped to his feet. "Is the baby alright?" The doctor had a sad look on his face. "two of them are but the third didn't make it. Everyone quickly had a what the hell face on. Rainbow was the first to speak. "What do you third?" (A/N: im just gunna call the doctor, mr. fixum.) Mr.Fixum replied. She was having traplights." Kai's face filled with a blush. Üm…can I go see her now?" Mr. Fixum said "Sure go ahead. But one at a time." 

And of course Kai was the first one to go in. He saw herr laying on the white hospital bed. Her eyes were half closed. "Hey Kai, did the doctor tell you im having twins?" He nodded . "The doctor said there was going to be three. But one died." She stared at the celing. Ï wonder how Tyson will treat them." Kais gave an evil stare. "Your crazy if you think im going to let him have you and my kids. You and those two babies are mine. "  
The brunette smiled. "Ï love you Kai. But-" Kai cut her off. "I can take you away. I have this big mansion in Russia. I can find a good lawyer to cancel the ties." "Kai..I..-" "Next!" The two toned Russian kissed her on the cheek and lowly cursed under his breath while walking out. The next person to come in was Tyson. He had a sad look in his eyes. "Kai is moving to Russia. If You want you can go with him." Kitn smiled. "come here Tyson." He obeyed. And she gave him a quick kiss onn the cheek. Each of the teenagers went in one at a time until it was just Kai and Jake, taking turns over, and over again.

A Few days later Kitn was out of the hospital and all of her stuff was packed. On her way to the airport Jake followed. Kai was convinced that Jake was pedophile chasing after a 15 year old girl. She said good bye to all of her friends including Tyson before Kai and herself got on to the privet Hiwatari Jet.

* * *

So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? 

Kai: no.

No one was asking u kai. Any ways, R&R. and remember KQ likes it when you review. Was it crappy? Tell me if I should stop. All flames r welcome except mean ones. REVIEW! I stayed up only on one bottle of Dr.Pepper to write two paragraghs. it is now 11:14 PM and im going to sleep. btw first commentor will get a prize.


	2. who the hell is she?

Hey. Miss me? Back with some more paragraphs. Why paragraphs you ask.

Kai: Because KQ is to damn lazy to write a chapter.

Yep. And the winer for the review contest is….. (pause for dramatic effect.)

Kai: hiwatarisgirl. You were taking to long KQ.

I wanted to say it.

Kai:Too bad.

Since hiwatarisgirl was the first reviewer, she gets a prize. Her Oc will appear in this fanfic. And as an extra bonus. She gets a chocolate chip cookie.

Kai: she was the only one who actually reviewed.

And so Im updating the story today jus for her.

* * *

Im so happy. Im here with Kai. I love him so much. And he loves me. We arrived in Russia about 2 months ago. Im struggling to learn the language. . And I was planning on getting a job as soon as I did, but Kai dosnt want me to work… He said something about providing and manhood. Kai Toke over his Grandfathers business and the abby. He is going to turn it into an orphanage. And the babies are due in two months. I'v already began to have contractions. I told the doctor not to tell me what genders. I want it to be a surprise. I miss my friends. Speaking of friends I heard that Crystal and Rei are going out now. And Rainbow…. You don't wanna know. Crystal told me that Jake was depressed after I left. If Kai knew what had gone on between Jake and I when I was little. I would never here the end of it. But life is good right now. Im engaged to the love of my life im having his children and I live in a mansion. Till later. Bye diary.

Kitn disposed of the red book into the nightstand beside her. She exited the large room. She saw one of the maids. "Um excuse me but, have you seen Kai?" The Maid had pink hair and was wearing a black and white uniform. "He is in the study." She replied with a heavy accent. The bruntte smiled "Thanks". The American turned and started towards the west wing. About 8 minutes after woundering around she came across a big mahogany door. She Knocked softly then began to knock like a crazy maniac. "KAI?! ARE YAH IN THERE?! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? HELLLOW?" After a few seconds of that Kai came rushing to the door. He asked frantically. "What happened?!" She put on an innocent look. " I was lonely."

The Russian sighed. "come in, but I have a lot of work to do." Kitn wrapped her arms around his neck as they entered the room. "But we never get to spend any time together." A smirk grew across Kai's face. "Well after those babies are born, and you've healed, trust me. We will be spending lots of time together." He then took her into a long kiss which was inturupted by a phone speaker. "Mr.Hiwatari." Kai gowled at the phone. "What is it?! " "You have a Miss Kingston here to see you." He Looked At Kitn. "Im sorry but I have to take this." "You can take this but im staying." He shook his head. "Send her in, Vennia." With out hesitation she replyed. "She is already on her way up. Bye." Then the phone went dead. And not long after, a nock sounded at the door. "Come in." In walked a girl no older then 16 she had Long wavy blond hair, emerald green eyes a black shirt, a red skirt and a red denim jacket, and in her arms was a baby of about 5 weeks

* * *

KQ: (sing to the tune of dulock is the perfect place.)In this life we all have we make good out of bad to rejoice to be sad to be nice or to be bad. Life is what we choose oh yeah. life is what we make it so. Everybody get up now ready set every body lets go.

Kai: retarded emo girl.

KQ:IM NOT EMO……..shoes. shoes. Lets get some shoes.these shoes suck……theses shoes rule….these shoes suck.

Kai: Pay no attention. To HER!

KQ: R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
